Resources
Introduction The term "resources" covers gold and the five non-monetary resources. The latter are raw or processed materials, extracted by workers from specific communal sites on islands, and used for a variety of purposes including buildings and the creation of units. Wood (or "Building Material") is available on every island and can be chopped immediately. It requires 1 villager per unit per hour. The other resources are called Luxury Resources, appear (just one per island) on only one island in every four, and can be produced only after researching Wealth at the Academy. Each luxury resource requires 2 villagers per unit per hour (plus one villager per village in some circumstances). Gold Alongside the five non-monetary resources listed below, there is the monetary resource called gold. Each citizen that is not performing a job produces 4 gold an hour. Gold is a monetary resource. Players cannot transfer it to other players. It is used to: * buy resources at the Trading Post * buy Trading Ships * maintain Units and Ships * upgrade units of warfare and enhance their performance on the battlefield * pay for scientists Non-monetary resources The five resources are as follows: Wood Wood is the main resource in the game. This is the first resource a player will be able to harvest and is used in producing almost everything. To gather wood, do one of these: *click on the log pile (Saw Mill) in island view *click on your town hall and select the arrow icon next to your worker More information can be found at the Saw Mill. Changing the slide bar will affect the wood and gold production of your town. For each citizen you make work, you will gather 1 per hour but your gold income will go down. While you are logged on to Ikariam, the menu will show this symbol: This represents the amount of free wood you currently have in your town, 21 in this example. You may also have some waiting for sale in your Trading Post. ;Extracted from the Saw Mill Luxury resources These resources come from vineyards or digging in the earth. They are used to keep your townsfolk happy, build walls or other buildings and armies, and aid in research. Wine Available after researching Wealth at the Academy. Wine is mainly used as a consumable resource for making your citizens happy. The larger your population, the more wine is required to keep them happy. The law of diminishing returns applies (ie, if you use too much wine, its effect is less dramatic). Wine is additionally used to upgrade the Palace to level 4 and beyond. It is also a cost in creating a Cook. :Extracted from Vines. Marble Available after researching Wealth at the Academy. Marble is used in the construction of upper levels of buildings and units. ;Extracted from Quarry. Crystal Glass Available after researching Wealth at the Academy. Mainly used in the upgrading of the Academy and the training of spies. After you research Glass, each Crystal can be used to buy one research point, but to spend it you must have enough crystal to finish the research entirely. Also used for upgrades in the Workshop. ;Extracted from the Crystal Mine. Sulphur Available after researching Wealth at the Academy. Sulphur is used in the creation of units and ships. ;Extracted from the Sulphur Pit. *